Skrillex
Sonny John Moore (born on January 15, 1988), professionally referred to as Skrillex is a big-name American electro house/dubstep producer from LA, California and was former figurehead for the Screamo band "From First to Last". In late fall of 2007, he began his first tour as a solo artist, the Team Sleep Tour with Team Sleep, Strata, and Monster in the Machine. Once recruiting a brand new band lineup, Moore toured North America on the alternative Press Tour, supporting bands like All Time Low and also the Rocket Summer, and appeared on the duvet of Alternative Press annual 100 Bands you need to Know issue. In June 2008, Moore went into recording for his debut album, titled Bells, aboard producer Noah Shain. He released Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites EP as a co-release among mau5trap and big Beat record labels, and runs an imprint label known as OWSLA, named after a corporation within the book, 'Water Ship Down'. ''From First to Last:'' (2004–2007) Moore grew up in Northeast Los Angeles. In 2004, Moore contacted Matt Good of From First to Last about playing guitar for the band on their debut album. After flying out to Georgia, Moore was heard singing by three studio producers, Derrick Thomas, Eric Dale, and Michale Butler, and was then made lead singer. In June 2004, Epitaph Records released the band's first full-length record with their new band mate, Dear Diary, My Teen Angst Has a Body Count. After performing on several successful tours, two being the Vans Warped Tour and Dead by Dawn tour, they began recording their second album, Heroine with producer Ross Robinson. The album was released in March 2006 on Epitaph. With high record sales once again, the band found themselves part of many successful tours, until Moore started suffering vocal problems, causing the band to resign from several tours. After going through a successful surgical procedure, Moore informed the band he would be permanently resigning to work on a solo career. FFTL's last show performed with Moore was in their hometown of Orlando at The House of Blues while touring with Atreyu.' 'Solo career: (2007–present) On February 27, 2007, Moore announced he had left From First to Last to pursue a solo career. He then launched a Myspace page displaying three demos ("Signal", "Equinox", and "Glow Worm"). This led to Moore's first performance since his leaving From First to Last. On April 7, 2007, alongside harpist Carol Robbins, Moore played several original songs at a local art building. After months of releasing demos via Myspace, Moore played on the Team Sleep Tour with a full band. The tour also featured supporting acts Monster in the Machin e and Strata. Moore made several demo CD's available on this tour, limited to about 30 per show. These CD's were tour exclusive, and were packaged in "baby blue envelopes", each with a unique drawing by Moore or band mate. In February 2008, Alternative Press Magazine announced the second annual AP Tour, with All Time Low, The Rocket Summer, The Matches, and Forever the Sickest Kids, as well as Sonny Moore. The tour started in Houston, Texas on March 14 and went through North America, ending in Cleveland, Ohio on May 2, with the majority of the shows being sold out. All bands playing the tour would be featured on the cover of Alternative Press Magazine's annual 100 Bands You Need to Know special, and would be interviewed on the Alternative Press Pod-cast. During this tour Moore's line-up consisted of Sean Friday on drums, Christopher Null on guitar, and Aaron Rothe on keyboards. '''First Release: On April 7, 2009, he released Gypsyhook EP, a digital EP, that featured three songs and four remixes. conjointly enclosed was a Japanese version of "Mora" entitled "海水". "海水" means "ocean water" in Chinese. Physical copies of the EP were accessible at his shows. when going on tour with Unprocessed and Paper Route and opening for Chiodos on their European tour, Moore performed at betray on might two. He performed on bamboozle Lefty's Saints and Sinners stage on april 4. He toured with Hollywood Undead in april 2009 acting underneath the band name sonny and therefore the Blood Monkeys, with Chris Null (electric guitar), Sean Friday (drums, percussion & beats) and Aaron Rothe (keyboards, synthesizers, programming & turntables) Although no official statement has been given concerning the album, Moore has been rumored in interviews and at events saying Bells can no longer be released. In 2008, Moore began producing and acting underneath the alias Skrillex (but before that, he was better-known on the web as Twipz) at clubs within the los angeles area. On June 7, 2010, Moore released his official Skrillex debut EP, My Name is Skrillex, as a free download. 'Production Career: (2008–2011)' In the summer of 2010, Moore provided programming and vocals for UK metalcore band Bring Me the Horizon on their third studio album There Is a Hell, Believe Me I've Seen It. There Is a Heaven, Let's Keep It a Secret. Later in the year, Sonny began a nationwide tour with Deadmau5 after being signed to mau5trap recordings and released his second EP, Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites. Moore kicked off the "Project Blue Book Tour" in 2011 with support from Porter Robinson, Tommy Lee & DJ Aero as well as appearances from Sofia Toufa for a new song titled "Bring out the Devil." Skrillex unveiled several new songs on this tour including "First Of The Year" (formerly known as "Equinox"), "Reptile", and "Cinema" (remix of a Benny Benassi track). "Reptile" was featured in the TV commercial for Mortal Kombat 9, and "First of the Year (Equinox)" is to be featured on his follow up EP and remix companion to Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites, titled More Monsters and Sprites. In April 2011, Spin Magazine premiered an exclusive new track from Korn that Skrillex produced. Korn made this track, titled "Get Up," available for free download via their Facebook page. On April 15, 2011 KoRn joined Skrillex on stage for his set at Coachella 2011. On April 18, 2011, SCEA video game development studio Naughty Dog released a trailer for the multiplayer component of their upcoming Playstation 3 game, Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception featuring the Bare Noize remix of "Kill EVERYBODY" from Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites. Moore recently completed his first tour of Australia in May, 2011. He also made a song for a bus named "Disco Rangers" which was a part of the Norwegian russ-celebration. On June 2, 2011, he announced the release of a mini EP and remix companion to "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites", titled "More Monsters and Sprites", which was released on June 7 on Beatport and was released on June 21 on iTunes. It contains 3 new tracks, as well as 4 remixes of "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites. At the end of 2011, he released his Bangarang EP, featuring collaborations with Wolfgang Gartner, Kill The Noise, 12th Planet & The Doors. The title track went on to be one of his most successful songs in his career. Theft in Italy: On April 28, 2011, Skrillex posted to his Facebook page about the new album and laptops being stolen, writing: "Just gonna set it strait. I had 2 laptops and both of my hard drives stolen out of my hotel in Milan, Italy last month. On those laptops and drives were all the project files of Skrillex. All gone now. Also I had a new album that is now gone too. I spent a week pulling my hair out but now im just focusing on the future and re making my album." (The thief was caught, however the laptops's hard drives were formatted to be sold as used, and most of the music was forever lost, except for a few tracks leaked to Youtube.) Recess, Jack Ü, and Collaborations: (2012 - 2018) Skrillex released his 7th EP, Leaving on his music subscription service, NEST HQ. Later that year, he released a single with Alvin Risk, "Try It Out". On March 7th, 2014, an app titled "Alien Ride" was put on the Apple App Store. In the game, there was a secret folder with 11 items and a countdown ending on March 10 6:30EST. It was late discovered that these items in the folder were actually songs, and were from Skrillex's forthcoming album, Recess. That night, the album was put up for pre-order and the LP was released on March 18, 2014. On September 16, 2014, Skrillex released a single with fellow producer Diplo, under the alias Jack Ü. The single, "Take Ü There" featured vocalist Kiesza. On February 27th, 2015, the duo released their debut album "Skrillex & Diplo Present Jack Ü" which featured collaborations with popular artists like 2 Chainz and most notably, Justin Bieber. From 2016, Skrillex has done multiple collaborations and remixes with fellow producers and other artists. These include remixes for GTA, Torro Torro & Kendrick Lamar. He has also collaborated with artists like Jauz, Habstrakt, Poo Bear, RL Grime & What So Not. In 2018, he released a remix of the Pendulum song, "The Island Pt. 1". 'Discography:' Sonny Moore (Twipz): Extended Plays *Gypsyhook EP (2009) Dodd, Atlantic *Bells (2009) Unreleased Sonny Moore as''' Skrillex':' ' '''Albums:' * Recess (2014) [Asylum/Big Beat/Atlantic/OWSLA] * Skrillex & Diplo Present Jack Ü (2015) [OWSLA/Mad Decent] Extended Plays *My Name Is Skrillex (2010) Released *Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (2010) [mau5trap/Big Beat] *More Monsters and Sprites (2011) [Big Beat/Atlantic] *Bangarang (2011) [Big Beat/Atlantic/OWSLA] *Leaving (2013) [OWSLA] *Show Tracks (2019) [Atlantic/OWSLA] Singles: *WEEKENDS!!! (Ft. Sirah'') '' (2010) Self-Released *Kill EVERYBODY (2010) [mau5trap/Big Beat] *Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (2010) [mau5trap/Big Beat] *Reptile's Theme (2011) Music/Teenage Riot Records *First Of The Year (Equinox) (2011) [Big Beat/Atlantic] *Ruffneck (FULL Flex) (2011) [Big Beat/Atlantic] *Bangarang (Ft. Sirah) (2011) [Big Beat/Atlantic/OWSLA] *Make It Bun Dem (Ft. Damian Marley) (2012) [Big Beat/OWSLA] *Try It Out (Ft. Alvin Risk) (2013) [Big Beat] *Take Ü There (2014) (with Diplo as Jack Ü) [OWSLA/Mad Decent] *Burial (Ft. Pusha T, Yogi, Moody Good & TrollPhace) (2015) [OWSLA] *SQUAD OUT! (with Jauz & Fatman Scoop) (2015) [Big Beat/OWSLA] *Working For It (with ZHU & THEY.) (2015) of a Genius *El Chapo (with The Game) (2015) Money/Entertainment One *VIP's (with MUST DIE!) (2016) [OWSLA] *Pretty Bye Bye (2016) (with Team EZY & NJOMZA) *No Chill (2016) (with Vic Menza) *Killa (2016) (with Wiwek) *Purple Lamborghini (2016) (with Rick Ross) *Slam Dunk (2016) (with Valentino Khan & Kstylis) *Waiting (2016) (with RL Grime & What So Not) *Chicken Soup (2017) (with Habstrakt) *Would You Ever (2017) (with Poo Bear) *Saint Laurent (2017) (with DJ Sliink & Wale) *Favor (2017) (with Vindata & NSTASIA) *Goh (2018) (with What So Not & KLP) As Featured Artist: *Get Up! (Korn featuring Skrillex) (2011) *Still Gettin' It (Foreign Beggars featuring Skrillex) (2011) *Zoology (Knife Party featuring Skrillex) (2011) *Narcissistic Cannibal (Korn featuring Skrillex & Kill The Noise) (2011) *Lick It (Kaskade featuring Skrillex) 2011 *Bring Out The Devil (SOFI featuring Skrillex) (2011) Remixes: 2009: *You Will Never Have It (Babyland) *The Sadness Will Never End (Bring Me The Horizon) *Seventeen (Casxio) *Shapeshift (Horse The Band) *Golden Mummy Golden Bird (Horse The Band) *Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) *No Mercy, Only Violence (The Library) *Go All the Way the Twilight (Perry Farrell) *This Is A Shark Attack (Shark Attack) *Sensual Seduction (Snoop Dogg) *What Is Light? Where Is Laugther? (Twin Atlantic) 2010: *The Wind Blows (The All-American Rejects) *Rock That Body (The Black Eyed Peas) *Just The Way You Are (Bruno Mars) *Zeig Mir Wie Du Tanzt (Frida Gold) *Hey Sexy Lady (iSQUARE) *In For The Kill (La Roux) *Alejandro (Lady Gaga) *Scream and Shout (Live Last) *Sick Bubblegum (Rob Zombie)* *Woman (The Secret Handshake) *Domino (The Secret Handshake) *Stop! (The Secret Handshake) *Turmoil (Sonny Moore)* *Ruffneck (Electro Version) (Skrillex)* *My Name Is Skrillex (Skrillex) 2011: *Cinema (feat. Gary Go) (Benny Benassi) *Born This Way (Died This Way) (Lady Gaga)* *Promises (Nero)** *Dancing On My Own (Robyn)* *Love In Motion (feat. Mayer Hawthorne) (SebastiAn) *Levels (Avicii) *Welcome To Jamrock (Damien Marley)* *Library Remix (Unmatered) (2009) Unreleased 2012: *Birdy Nam Nam - Goin' In (Skrillex "Goin' Down" Mix) *Birdy Nam Nam - Goin' In (Skrillex "Hard' Down" Mix) *MONSTA - Holdin' On (Skrillex Remix) 2013: *Chase & Status - International (Skrillex Remix) 2014: *Duck Sauce - NRG (Skrillex, Kill The Noise, Milo & Otis Remix) *Skrillex - Ragga Bomb (Skrillex & Zomboy Remix) 2015: * Ragga Twins - Bad Man (Skrillex Remix) * GTA - Red Lips (Ft. Sam Bruno) Remix * Skrillex - Stranger (w/ Tennyson & White Sea Remix) 2016: * Torro Torro - Make A Move (Skrillex Remix) * Show Me Love (Hundred Waters) (collaboration with Chance The Rapper, Moses Sumney & Robin Hannibal) 2017: * Kendrick Lamar - HUMBLE (Skrillex Remix) 2018: * Pendulum - The Island Pt. 1 (Skrillex Remix) Leaked & Unreleased: *I Am Skrillex (Demo) (2008) Leaked *I Am Skrillex (2008) Leaked *I Wish You All The Luck Of The World (2009) Unreleased *Kick Ass 2! (2009) Unreleased *Lion King (2009) Unreleased *Metal Dub (2009) Unreleased *New Dance (2009) Unreleased *Scrap Dub (2009) Unreleased *Set Your Goals (Club Edit) (2009) Unreleased *This Is My Rifle (2009) Unreleased *All I Ask Of You (Ft. Penny) 3 Hour Airplane Version (2010) Unreleased *Baby Boy (Stereo Mix Recording) Unreleased *Cats Rats (2010) Unreleased *Cats Rats (Grammy Edit) (2010 Unreleased *Do We Really (2010) Leaked *Drop Dead (Club Mix) (2010) Released *Evil As Satan (Scatta Demo/VIP/Instrumental) (2010) Leaked *Father Said (w/ 12th Planet) (2010) Leaked *First Of The Year (Vocal Demo) (2010) Unreleased *I Wish You All The Luck Of The World (2010) Leaked *Lustbug (2010) Leaked *Make Things For Smile (2010) Leaked *My Goodbye (2010) Leaked *Needed Change (2010) Leaked *Oceans (2010) Leaked *Pop Dance (2010) Leaked *Ruffneck Electro (2010) Leaked *Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (Demo) *Slats (Remastered) (2010) Leaked *With You, Friends (Long Drive) Demo (2010) Released 2011 *All I Ask Of You (Ft. Penny) Hour Airplane Drumstep Mix *All I Ask Of You (Ft. Penny) Version *All I Ask Of You (Ft. Penny) & 12th Planet Remix *Amplifier (w/ Diplo) (2011) Unreleased *Bangarang VIP (2012) Leaked *Breathe (Ft. Krewella) Demo (2011) Leaked *Rio Hotel (2011) leaked *San Diego (2011) Leaked *San Diego VIP (2011) Leaked *DnB Ting (2011) Unreleased *Devil's Nest (Ft. 12th Planet) (2011) Unreleased *True Gangsters (2011) Unreleased *Voltage (2011) Unreleased * * * * * * *Because (2012) Unreleased *Breakin' A Sweat VIP (Ft. Members Of The Doors) (2012) Leaked *Bug Hunt (2012) Unreleased *Kill Everybody (DnB Drive) (2012) Leaked *Kyto VIP (2012) Leaked *More Scary Monsters & Nice Sprites VIP (2012) Leaked *Rock N Roll VIP (2012) Leaked *Ruffneck VIP (2012) Leaked *Scary Monsters And Nice Sprites (DnB Drive) (2012) Unreleased *Scary Monsters & Nice Sprites VIP (2012) Leaked *Trung (Ft. Wale) (2012) Unreleased *Try It Out (Black Ops 2 Version) (2012) Released * * * * *Rock N Roll 2019 VIP (2019) Unreleased * El Diablo (2019) Unreleased 'Music Videos:' 2011 *Cinema (Skrillex Remix) (Unknown Director) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)" (Jason Ano) *First Of The Year (Equinox)" (Tony Traund) *Ruffneck (FULL Flex)" (Tony Traund) 2012 *Breakn' A Sweat (Radical Friend) *Bangarang (Tony T. Datis) *Make It Bun Dem (Tony T. Datis) *Try It Out Neon Mix (Tony T. Datis) 2014 * Ragga Bomb (Terence Neale) * Try It Out Black Ops 2 (Tony T. Datis) * Fuck That (Nabil) * Dirty Vibe (Lil’ Internet) 2015 * Doompy Poomp (Unknown Director) * Burial (Grant Singer) * Red Lips (Grant Singer) * Stranger (Andrew Donoho) * Show Me (Skrillex) 2016 * Killa (Jodeb) * Purple Lamborghini (Colin Tilley) 'Tours:' The Mothership Tour was the first long tour Skrillex has done. The tour had a total of 66 shows, 50 that were all preformed throughout Canada and the United States. 16 of which were located throughout Europe. The tour featured many guest acts such as the Foreign Beggars, Skream, Nero, 12th Planet, Two Fresh, Benga & Nadastrom. Tours of 2011 *"The Mothership Tour" *"Project Blue Book Tour" (With DJ Aero & Porter Robinson, The Juggernaut, Mr. White, & Local Support) *"OWSLA Summer Tour 2011" (Ft. Porter Robinson & Zeds Dead) Tours of 2012 *"Grey Daze European Tour" *"Grey Daze Afterparty" (With Alvin Risk featuring Zane Lowe & Sebastian) Tours of 2011 *"Skrillex Mothership World Debut" *"Mothership Episode 002" Tours of 2012 *The Mothership Vol. 3"' Category:Dubstep Artists Category:Artists Category:Active Artists Category:American Artists